Radiant Host
"Rejoice, for today we will free you of the shadows which bind you" The main war fleet of the Zracon Union and the tip of the spear of their crusades, the '''Radiant Host '''is known and feared across the Galactic East. While its ships are known to patrol the borders of the Union during peace time, the Radiant Host seldom rests and is often seen outside Zracon borders, hunting down enemy fleets and taking new territories for the Union. As it happens with every aspect of Zracon society, the Radiant Host is deeply influenced by the Union's worship of the Light. All of their ships have at least a priest in them, while crews sign hyms and chants during the battle to keep their spirits up and work as one to destroy the foe. Known rivals of the Commonwealth's own fleet, Task Force Manticore, the Radiant Host has faced Commonwealth vessels several times across the 23rd century. The Galactic Entente too has also seen its fleets face the Radiant Host across the frontier worlds between the alliance and the Union, the battles there ending with different victors, but always heavy losses for both sides. Fleet Organization Defence In times of peace, the Radiant Host deploys its smaller vessels in small, swift patrols, while larger ships rest on the dockyards to refuel and rebuild any battle damage they might have suffered recently. Corvettes tend not to stay to far away from the Radiant Host for to long, as at any time a crusade may be declare, an event which demands the presence of all ships as swiftly as possible. Attack Zracon admirals, for the most part, tend to follow the strategy of attacking as quickly as possible with as many numbers as there are available. Usually superior in number, Zracon ships usually move forwards in more-or-less cose formation at first, shooting forwards as they try to break the enemy formation. Once enemy ships are pulling back, their corvettes are sent in large, hunting packs to destroy the enemy's lighter ship with their superior firepower. Due to this, most battles fought against the Radiant Host, like the Fleet combat in Aramus system, nearly always end up with the Host's foes losing more than half their original number of corvettes. Vessels of the Radiant Host Due to the need of being always ready to fight, most of the resources spent by the Zracon Union focus on making the vessels of the Radiant Host as easy to produce as possible. Well-armed and strong, their vessels still tend to be slightly outdated when in comes to weaponry and shield systems if compared with another fleet like Task Force Manticore. That, however, is no excuse their impressive laser fire power, as many deceased captains and admirals have come to learn over the years. At first focused on the producting of fast-moving corvettes, the Radiant Host has changed its production focus and brought larger, more heavily-armed vessels to fight against the Union's enemies. Radiant Host during the Fleet combat in Aramus system(2239): -52 corvettes -16 destroyers Radiant Host 20 years later, during the Fleet combat in Fidhilam system (2259) -32 corvettes -2 support cruiser -16 destroyer -14 cruiser -4 battlecruiser As war against the Galactic Entente rages on, the Radiant Host continues to build larger, more heavily-armed ships. Like old models, these vessels all have a small, temple shrine to worship the light and sing together during the special days of the Zracon Religion. Officers and Crews To the surprise of Commonwealth, military researchers, the crews of the ships of the Radiant Host are nearly identical to those of Task Force Manticore in composition, as most of those who work in each vessel belong to engineer crews, while the rest pilot the vessel or man its weapon systems. Zracon vessels, larger than their Commonwealth cousins, house nearly half as much crew, including a number of priests. Away from the shrines and temples of their homes, Zracon crews (including officers) require at least the pressence of one member of the priesthood and it is common for a ship to lose morale after the death of their priest in battle. Officers, captains and admirals both, often juggle with their duty to their crew and victory and the need to follow the codes of their religion. Previously green at void combat, Zracon admirals and officers at the start of the 23rd century tended to focus only on using the fanatical belief of their crews to fight to the last man. Thanks to their common belief and the heavy duty of taking part in a crusade, Zracon captains and petty officers very rarely question an order, something which is both a blessing and a curse for the Radiant Host, as all plans are performed as ordered, no matter the cost. Still, as decades gone by and battles are fought, the crews and officers of the Radiant Host have acquired more and more experience, making them deadlier and deadlier against the many foes they face. Wars and battles fought Aramathi liberation war Fleet combat in Aramus system: The Radiant Host fought and lost against Task Force Manticore during the last weeks of the war, retreating after suffering, and dealing, heavy losses. Category:Zracon Category:Navy